Spirit II: Change In The Winds
by claws the tiger
Summary: Marie Anna Custer, the daughter of the Colonel must adapt to being a horse, learn the ins and outs of the forest, and must be a hero amongst horses.
1. Chapter 1: The Wish

**Spirit II: Change In The Winds**

**Chapter 1: The Wish**

It was nighttime and a seven year old girl named Marie was in her bed. It was midnight and she had not fallen asleep yet. Marie looked out the window and saw a bright light speed past in the sky.

Knowing what it was, Marie made a wish. She had seen her father be cruel to the horses, she also heard of the stallion of the Cimarron herd. So, she made a wish to be a horse. A horse named Legacy.

Early the next morning, before anyone got up, Marie was getting ready to ride. Her horse, a stallion named Ajax was once a wild west plain horse. He was a colt at the time of his capture. Ajax was then sold to the cavalry and was adopted by Marie. Grabbing a halter off the shelf in the tack room, she made her way to the stable.

Marie felt a sudden pain as she approached the horses. It was an unexplained pain, coming from nowhere. The pain lasted five minutes. When the pain stopped, Marie looked at the horses. They were rearing and bucking. Marie looked down. She gasped.

Her hands and feet were now hooves. Her neck was much longer and so was her face. She looked like a horse that she once saw with the Indians. A voice reached her ears.

"Run free. Don't let your father catch you. If he does, he won't care if you are his daughter. He will treat you with cruelty." Marie looked up and realized that one of the horses was talking to her. She never understood the horses until now.

Marie realized that she was a horse and it was not a dream.


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Wild

**Chapter 2: Into The Wild**

Marie, now a horse named Legacy took off towards the gate. There was nobody there, so Legacy had an easy escape. She knew exactly where she was going. She would go to the west, where the Cimarron herd was.

Almost a week has passed and Legacy still had not found the Cimarron herd. In the meantime she just ran. She was fast, she had found out while she was running. She would run until her feet just gave out on her, which usually happened at night.

By the end of the sixth day, Legacy had almost given up. She knew that the herd could be anywhere and the the herd often moved around. So, instead of trying to find the herd, she would wait until the herd came to her.

Legacy pricked her ears. She thought she heard a whiny in the distance. Without thinking, she charged forward to the source of the noise. She had finally found them. The Cimarron herd.

XXXX

Spirit was glad to be back with his herd. He had found a mate on his trip back to the herd. She was a pretty paint mare named Rain. Rain was expecting her first foal, who Spirit thought it would look like him.

Spirit looked up at the sound of another horse. He gave a quiet warning to his herd. Could the humans have returned to get him? Spirit shook the thought from his mind. Whatever it was, he needed to protect the herd. The might buckskin stallion stood up and charged towards the direction of the noise.

XXXX

Legacy nearly ran into the horse approaching her. She slowed to a trot and then to a stop. Legacy looked the horse over. Then she remembered. The horse that was standing in front of her was the leader of the Cimarron herd. This was Spirit, the stallion of the Cimarron.

"You lost?" Spirit asked.

Legacy began to explain her story. Spirit stood there with his mouth open at the part where she turned into a horse. He could not believe that she was once a human then turned into a horse.

"So, I wanted to find the Cimarron herd and then ran into you." Legacy conclude after her story.

"I think that you may cause more trouble then you're worth. I mean, you might cause humans to come to the herd and capture us." Spirit said.

"Does that mean I can't join you? Please Spirit, I will have nowhere else to go." Legacy said.

Spirit signed. He knew it was worthless to argue. Spirit singled her to follow him. It was only the beginning.


End file.
